To be alive
by misslaly19
Summary: They say life gets better. When?


Hey everyone this is my first Cage of Eden fanfic. Please feel free to correct any error since english isn't my first language anyways these story will have some OC but all of the characters will be present and have the major role.

This first chapter is just a small introduction, next chapter will be longer so don't worry, I also plan to update as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cage of Eden or Eden no Ori it belong to its owner.

Enjoy...

* * *

Life is a very simple thing that we get the moment we are born; sometimes we are finally alive when we meet that someone. But even though being such a simple thing, life is so difficult and complicated, it doesn't gives you what you want and sometimes takes you up and down, takes what you love the most without even saying sorry. Life is such a hard but easy thing that I can't understand but being alive is something cruel yet beautiful and I will treasure every moment, I will live this nightmare every moment, saying thanks that I'm alive…

...

I can't recall how long it's been since the plane crash, a month, 5 weeks. I can't tell. The only thing I can tell is that blood became a daily thing in my life ever since that crash ever since I met that person… I am thankful that I'm alive but seeing thing as it is being dead doesn't sound so bad, at least that way I won't have to confront this nightmare, to go on a endless sleep and maybe be reborn; but dying sounds scary too, what will death hold for me is it heaven or hell, will I be reincarnated as a bird or as deer, what is afterlife…

I remember how everything was after the clash everyone was alright, no fatal injuries; the captain even said he sent a radio signal. But it was a lie and soon it was discovered, everything turned red my uniform was tainted with some else's blood everyone was tainted, and I couldn't do anything, but what could I have done; I'm not strong, not strong enough to get the courage to do anything…I just ran away from all the screams, from the blood…I ran without looking back, unknown as to what was out there, alone without anyone. Going alone reminded me that I didn't have anyone back there, no friend, nothing. I wonder how I went through school in this solitude, it was because I was accustomed to it eating alone, going home alone and finding no one, I was always alone and I was fine with that, because loneliness was something that suited me well, it was when I was lonely that reminded me I was alive and it was all the time.

But then I met her, the first time I saw her was in the plane, she was seated a seat away from me she wasn't a student, or a teacher; She seemed to be in her early 20s, black long hair in a high pony tail, she was dressed in black clothes that showed her well-endowed body and had a very beautiful cold face. That person was not tainted on human blood but in animal blood, she just finished killing a large bird, an animal that wasn't suppose to exist, something twice as big as her. She had a smirked on her lovely face.

-So are you staying there or what

I was hiding at the back of a large tree and I was scared, scared that she was just like those on the plane.

-Don't be afraid I don't bite

I started shaking I was afraid utterly afraid of her beautiful face, of the blood. I saw her coming towards me; she was enjoying each step seeing the emotions on my face. She was in front of me her face inches apart.

-What do have here, she said scanning me.

-Why is such a cute girl alone in the forest, you know it's dangerous out here.

I didn't find words, I wanted to wake up, to wake up alone at home like every day, eat alone, stay quiet and have people not knowing I exist; being invisible.

-I d-didn't want to stay ther-re

-The plane is a paradise compare to what is out here

-W-what do you m-mean

A frightening smirk came into that face, her eyes held no mercy.

-Just wait and see

She started walking away, god knows where, and I stayed there seeing her long black hair disappear until…

-You are going to stay there or are you coming with me

I didn't know what I was doing following someone I don't know, a stranger, a killer and who knows what but my legs followed her and my brain lost control, my life will never be the same.

* * *

so how was it any ideas, feel free to tell me and please review!

Misty.


End file.
